


Бинарная звезда

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это, видимо, у Баки Барнса в крови – всегда идти за Стивом Роджерсом.</p><p>На заявку о Шэрон, к которой в руки попадают дневники Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бинарная звезда

_Терпеть не могу лук._  
  
На часах за полночь, и на всем этаже горит только свет в коридоре, чуть подмигивая неисправной лампочкой, да лампа на её столе. Шэрон смотрит на буквы, выведенные корявым, будто детским почерком, и ждёт, что они исчезнут. Записи Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса — пара блокнотов — всё, что осталось ЦРУ, когда тот сбежал. «Проверьте каждую строчку, Картер, там могут быть шифровки террористов». Как же, шифровки. Пара блокнотов о вкусовых пристрастиях, исчирканных на полях — вот такую ценность она держит в руках.  
  
Шэрон бегло пролистывает оба блокнота, прежде чем вернуться к первой записи: какие-то даты, схематичные рисунки, с каждой страницей — всё более чёткий, уверенный почерк. На колени ей падает несколько снимков: у неё встает в горле ком, когда она видит, что на каждом из них — Стив.

  
  
_Терпеть не могу лук. Мы ели его целый месяц. Луковый суп. Кто-то, не помню имени, француз, нашёл пять ящиков луковых клубней, будь они неладны. Хотя картошка не лучше: печеная в углях, вся в золе, гадость. А тебе нравилось._  
  
_Дернье его звали. Он страшно любил свой идиотский берет._  
  
_Ничего, кроме тебя, не знаю._  
  
_Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив._  
  
_Не понимаю, почему ещё жив. Я же весь чёрный внутри, как выжженное поле._  
  
_Я помню твою маму: глаза совсем как у тебя. Всегда казалась несгибаемой, хоть и была даже тебя ниже на полторы головы. «Баки Барнс, — говорила она. — Ты уж следи за моим сыном, своего-то ума у него нет». Мне нравились её руки: нежные и тонкие, как у птички (у тебя были такие же)._  
  
_Если подумать. Сыворотка, война, лёд. Хреново же я за тобой следил._  
  
_Я писал тебе письма, ни одного не отправил. Не знаю, почему. Хранил за пазухой. Все они пропали в Аззано. Лучше бы и я пропал._  
  
_В подворотне два бугая зажали какого-то сопляка. Оттаскал их как следует, вспомнил: в нашу первую встречу у тебя был фонарь под глазом, и не хватало двух зубов. (А мальчишка меня порядочно испугался)._  
  
_В детстве тебя постоянно принимали за девчонку, а ты бесился._  
  
_Я таскал тебе яблоки со двора миссис Джонсон. Иногда ещё воровал апельсины с рынка, но ты на меня за это ругался._  
  
_Они показывали газеты, говорили, что ты мёртв. Я забывал об этом после процедур — тогда они показывали снова. И снова. Каждый раз я выл, как безумный. Пока вообще всё не забыл._  
  
_~~Ты оплакивал меня, когда я умер?~~_

  
  
Шэрон вздыхает и с силой трёт ладонями лицо, прежде чем перевернуть страницу.

  
  
_Когда закрываю глаза, представляю тебя шестнадцатилетним. Капитана Роджерса — всё никак не могу вспомнить, извини._  
  
_Перестал спать. Когда сплю, вижу, как они умирают. Сколько же крови у меня на руках._  
  
_На одном из заданий я убил ребёнка, потому что он громко кричал, и это не нравилось командиру. «Раскроши ему череп», — сказал командир, и я так и сделал этой вот самой проклятой рукой._  
  
_Зимой здесь исправно работает отопление. Тебе бы понравилось: ты всегда мёрз вечерами._  
  
_Если бы я не ушёл на войну — ты бы остался? Всё, чего мне хотелось — чтобы ты был цел и невредим. Я бы жизнь за это отдал — я это и сделал. Ты должен был вернуться домой, жениться, прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. А что ты натворил? Утопил самолёт в океане?_  
  
_К тебе постоянно хотелось прикасаться. У меня кожа горела, как хотелось._  
  
_У меня однажды была девчонка — как же её звали? — маленькая такая блондинка, жёлтое платье в горох, голубые глаза — единственная, с кем вы поладили: она тоже рисовала. Я только потом понял, почему её выбрал._  
  
_Я тебя как-то раз почти поцеловал. Мы лежали в траве, ты рисовал, я делал вид, что сплю, закрыв лицо кепкой. Птицы верещали, как безумные, и пахло цветами. Ты повернулся ко мне что-то сказать, а я не слышал ни слова: всё смотрел на твои губы. Почему я тогда тебя не поцеловал, Стив? ~~Теперь-то уже никогда не поцелую.~~_

  
  
Шэрон кидает блокнот на стол, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает стыдливый жар. В полной тишине слышно только, как стучит её сердце.  
  
— Что же это? — шепчет она себе под нос. — Что?  
  
У неё перед глазами стоит Стив — широкие плечи, твёрдый взгляд, застенчивая улыбка; то как он улыбается Баки Барнсу на музейном видео, то, как меняется его лицо, когда он видит Барнса в клетке на экране. Шэрон берёт блокнот двумя пальцами, словно он ядовитый, находит нужное место и продолжает читать.

  
  
_Подняли аренду, потому что я кричу по ночам, соседи жалуются. Хоть кляп вставляй._  
  
_Вспомнил твои глаза, когда ты спас меня в Аззано. Ты мне, кажется, мерещился, когда я лежал в горячке, а они пришивали мне руку. Я точно звал тебя — всё время; их это веселило, представляешь?_  
  
_Как же мне тебя не хватает._  
  
_Каждое утро просыпаюсь и говорю себе: «Открывай глаза. Вставай. Одевайся». Сам отдаю себе команды, только это не очень-то похоже на свободу. Приставил бы Глок к горлу — и дело с концом, но всё вспоминаю твоё лицо там, на мосту — и не могу. Чёртов трус._  
  
_Мы как-то обещали, что всегда найдём друг друга. Ты ищешь меня, Стив? Лучше бы не искал. Я всё разрушаю. Я тебя запачкаю._  
  
_На войне мы жили в одной палатке, и ты обнимал меня по ночам так, как будто хотел спрятать, как я обнимал тебя раньше, когда ты болел или скучал по маме. Дуган однажды отвел меня в сторону и сказал: «Серж, это не моё дело, но вы бы осторожнее с Кэпом — пойдёте под трибунал». Я ответил, что он идиот, и ничего у нас нет. Ничего у нас и не было._  
  
_Ужасно ревновал тебя к Картер._  
  
_Ветер гудит в водопроводных трубах. Страшно. Как будто снова падаю._  
  
_Накануне моей смерти ты обнимал меня особенно крепко. Мы думали, что всё вот-вот закончится, что выжили, что скоро отправимся домой. Кто бы знал._  
  
_У меня нет дома, потому что дом — это ты._

  
  
Шэрон не сразу понимает, что плачет. Рукавом блузки вытирает мокрое лицо и думает: какая ирония. Думает: хорошо, что блокнот отправили к ней, а не к кому-то ещё. Думает: ну почему именно к ней? И как так вышло, что она не сумела разглядеть очевидного?  
  
Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс — бинарная звезда, две системы, обращающиеся по одной орбите. Они отправятся друг за другом куда угодно, хоть в ад. И тут нет ничего, что она могла бы сделать.  
  
Впрочем, кое-что всё-таки есть: Шэрон решает, что эти записи не уйдут дальше её рук. Чем бы ей это не грозило.

  
  
_Смешно, если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, я бы пошёл за тобой снова. Это, видимо, у Баки Барнса в крови — всегда идти за Стивом Роджерсом._


End file.
